


Breaking Skin

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Priest (2011), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones!BlackHat - Freeform, M/M, Vampire AU, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knew, he should regret every decision, he had ever made concerning the vampire. But, today was not that day.</p><p>**Vampire!Bones, getting the goods with Jim. If you're not into that, don't come whining!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be going through a dry spell in Mckirk, so if you would like to read more from me, please state that you are here and interested. Cause I feel like I'm writing to only a handful of people. (Which is perfectly fine! Great actually!!!) I just want to know if there's actually anymore there??? Thank you!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> I wrote this while jamming to 'Breaking Skin' by NonPoint a few months ago. I think this song is amazing and I believe it reads well with it. Check it out!!! It's a bit radical to some, but give it a try!

Strong hands pushed Jim's shoulders into the hard cold wall. The lifeless surroundings embracing him in a lonely and gathered relief. 

The room felt too small and his lungs needed more than what the bedroom was allowing him to breath. He gasped at the stale moldy air and wished he could take in more. He wanted to taste the salt that mixed with the vampires sweat and the saliva on the creatures tongue. To be closer and connect to the other, every sense to be surrounded with him.

He felt like he was spinning when hands and lips were moving the same needful pace at his shivering skin. Biting and licking at flushed flesh, finding fresh places over his newly uncovered parts of his body. 

He wanted to scream at the pint up excitement roaring in his chest, that wrecked his body with each passionate embrace of skin on skin. Both needing to know what the other felt and taste of. Even though they knew all to well.

The thought was intoxicating. 

Jim let his fingers clench at the thick hair under his palms. He knew it would have been painful how tight he was grasping it, if the man against him were human, but if anything, it pushed the other further over the edge.

Jim felt himself laugh as the strong hands that painfully felt at every bit of skin, -that was hidden by the last of his clothing- grabbed at his hands and slammed them roughly over his head, on to the wall. Long ivory fangs slid up against his neck, teasing and making Jim moan and grin under their pressure.

His mind was lost and only on the other man. Those dangerous teeth making the rational part of Jim's mind, turn wild and rebellious, coming alive and begging for more than he should want. He wanted more of the heat of his mouth and the chill of cold teeth shredding at his flesh. There was no pain from the tearing of his skin, only the agony of needing more of it. He needed so much more, and he knew the vampire could give him all that he wanted. 

He felt his voice glide over his tongue. He didn't notice or care what he was saying, but if he had to guess, he figured it would be the mans name. It felt so good and so right to say in such a voice his mother would blush to hear him utter. 

His breath heavy and shallow on each word that shook his rational thoughts. He couldn't remember a time he felt so desperate for another. A man to be over him, to take him like he was something to be claimed. It was animalistic and Jim loved every sensation he was covered with. 

His eyes rolled back and a fan of long lashes fluttered, while his smooth voice whined and moaned for the man to do more. The vampire sucked and sloppily kissed under his chin, leading to the spot where neck met shoulder. The hands holding his own over his head loosened, but held firm. The man's right hand that was circle around Jim's wrist, slowly glided down his freed arms. Feeling every raised hair and bothered pore on the humans skin. Dirt; blunt; nailed fingers, drifted down the side of Jim's cheek, raising thin blossoms of red where they dragged. Those golden eyes watching, and chest rumbling to every noise he caused the human to cry out. He loved to hear the youths lungs bleed with each gasp, a plea for more. And he wasn't one to deny. 

The creatures nails followed along his jaw, fingers only close enough to tickle. They ended carefully supporting the others chin, then, like the gentleness had never been with him, he gripped the boys wind pipe with stained fingers, pulling him roughly in, to connect Jim's mouth with his own. 

Jim couldn't control the choke that dryly left past his lips. He didn't mind being pulled in, for, if this is how the man wanted it, Jim would let him have what ever he desired. The smile on the blonds lips unwavering, even when lips met with the others. 

The teeth he adored so much was the first thing he let his own tongue collide with. Gracing the sharp tip, to feel the inhuman K-9 that had taken so many lives and unknowingly left Jim's to continue. How wrong it felt to get such a dirty thrill from them. He knew that he should push the creature away, but he couldn't. He never could deny him, and he never would. 

Jim's own chest vibrated from the deep growl that radiated deep inside the vampires chest. He felt himself be pulled away from the wall and lowered to the bed with a slow ease that was a complete opposite of the inconsiderate roughness like before. 

When Jim's head was laid gently on the safe mattress, he closed his eyes to relish those hands pull at his knees, to widen and let the vampires body in between. Jim's exposed flesh, crawling in ripples of pleasure from the other being so near, and the familiar urge of the creatures covered hardness pressing into his bare ass. The soft blankets at his back feeling forgotten and cold, compared to the added warmth in between his thighs. 

Jim felt the corners of his eyes become moist, when he reopened them. A shiver of apprehension run up his spine and through his groin. Causing his throat and eyes to burn with a need, he only exposed to the vampire before him. 

Jim never seen anything more amazing, as the powerful body that braced himself over Jim, unblinkingly staring golden eyes into his blue ones. Faces only mere inches from each other, Jim could feel the others hot breath grace over his fevered cheeks. It was a sight he'd never wanted to forget and a feeling he'd have phantom over him for all the days that he would live. 

Before Jim could control himself, he let his heavy tongue roll the words out, his mind hadn't allowed him to speak. 

"You feel real." 

Black Hat, -or Bones, Jim had come to start calling him-, let his tongue lick over curved lips, tasting the flesh he came to crave, to need. Tasting every word that ever past those lips. Taking every other kiss Jim had ever had with another, and washed it away, by marking his territory with his own saliva. 

Strong hands burned a lasting fever into soft skin, and curved fingers held tightly to the sides of firm hips. The humanly breath at the vampires ear felt hot, almost as if warm blood actually washed through his veins as it use to. Jim's mouth teased with heated; breathy; mumbles, intoxicating to the sensitive shell of his ear. 

"That's 'cause I am, Darl'n." 

He felt his own voice say, as he took his index and middle finger, and hovered his hand at Jim's mouth, waiting for the boy to suck and lather his fingers like he had down many times before. His chest rumbled words of encouragement as Jim's hot mouth and wet tongue took the two digits in. Bone's voice sounding deep and carelessly controlled to the growl that tainted each of his words. 

He wrapped his mind on the body before his. Unaware of how much his own body reacted to every sensation he hadn't felt or remembered for years. The buzz from the delicate tips that radiated through each of his fingers and the warm tickle that rose across his skin. A familiar vibrating chill, he once felt ripple throughout his body when he still possessed his own soul. 

The sensation awakening a forgotten emotion over his skin, almost making him believe he could expand his lungs and gasp for air that he once needed to take. Making him feel human for the first time since his innocence of living had been taken from him. The body below him hypnotizing him into believing in truths he had long forgotten. 

His chest twisted, an emotion that he longed for, but somehow forgotten through out the long lasting days and the lonely speeding of years. He felt that he knew what the feeling was, but his mind drew a blank to what it was called. Even as the feeling grew stronger with each lustful visit, It surprised him, that he had not shied away from such a strong emotion. It made him purr with a curiosity to see where it would take him, because he wanted to see it with Jim. 

Jim blinked, long charcoal lashes, flapping like the wings of butterfly's, Bones used to chase when he was a child. Beauty of something he knew he could never claim for his own, but chased in hopes to hold something free and marveling in his greedy hands. 

The vampire knew, Jim was about to speak, by the changing of features of the living ones face. Watching his mouth lift into a sideways grin and eyes sparkling of unspoken words that played through his secret thoughts, never to be said aloud for anyone to hear. 

Jim's hands halted at the back of the creatures neck, feeling the small prickly five o'clock shadow littering his tanned skin, from tender finger tips, delicately caressing in gentle, repeated brushings on the sides of his face.

"Your so cold but-". Jim swallowed, and bones watched with fleeting eyes to Jim's face to the flexing and calming neck, that blurred his hearing with a pulse that drove his insides crazy. 

"-You feel so warm and alive." 

Bones seethed the unused breath that floated in his habitably used lungs. Leaning back to look properly into blue eyes, shining with perspiration that rose from the pleasure that fizzed life into his nerves. 

Bones, for once didn't know what to say. 

The words had taken him off guard and the desperate gaze that held his own, made him open and close his mouth in silence. He clenched his jaw and made his face slide into his usual cocky grin. Careful to avoid a topic that he didn't wish to see come to. Eyes falling amusingly to the only one, he had his eyes set on lately.

"Just enough, sugar. Just enough." 

Jim grimaced, the creature ending the thought before Jim could go any further, by pressing the fingers that were once in his mouth, into the experienced flesh. Scissoring the wet long fingers into the space that would soon be filled by another part of the vampires anatomy. 

Jim left his eyes flutter closed, as the man above him worked his body ready. Feeling every pop from the fire in the fire place, and every lap of flames, shadowing its uncontrolled blaze across the bedrooms walls, making Jim feel like they were on fire as well. 

Jim forced his eyes to open, when a disgruntled huff, exhaled past the others clenched teeth. Jim couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth at the sight of the vampire doing his darnedest to undo his trousers and keep a pleasing motion inside of Jim at the same time.

Bones grumbled a snarl when Jim rightened himself up, Jim feeling his head spin when the fingers left his shaft, and helped the man free, from his knotted pants. 

The vampire- mildly irritated-, but soon pleased by the way Jim drew out he procedure. Taking his time by pressing delicate fingertips into the material that begged to be removed and pulled at strings that were pleading to be undone.

A choked growl turned into a relieved sigh, when Jim finally freed him from the annoying clothing. Bones faltered, as Jim continued to busy his hands on Bone's tight skin, feeling pulses of need and want course through his groin at every cool caress. 

Without a warning, the vampire grabbed at Jim's waist and flipped Jim back onto his spine, and pressed himself back where he belonged, in between Jim's thighs. 

A surprised yelp escaped the humans throat by the assault, when he hit the mattress, but quickly found his place, picking up where he had last left off. 

Bones normally would push himself in, but Jim had found, that he doing so, himself, really hit a spot for the vampire and it made the sex just that more thrilling. 

Bone's chest grumbled deeply by the cool hands at his skin and the warmth greeting him on the entrance. Jim's sigh, making the creature want to just shove in and take the human harshly, but knew it was so much more and so much better if he pleased the human as he pleased himself. 

Careful and slowly, Bones rocked his body into the boy. All the while pressing rough and sweet kisses to Jim's neck as the human moaned and sighed the creatures pet name into his sensitive ear. His fingers curling into Jim's sides as he lift the others body into his, with each pulse, when it grew more rapid and strong. 

Jim felt himself chuckle as the strong arms of the inhuman strength, lift Jim onto the creatures lap, so that Jim could assist on bringing them both closer. 

"You're lazy tonight." Jim purred into the others ear, and felt himself chuckle as the man used his hands to help in the action, remaining silent and using his energy on working Jim's body into his own. His strong hands lifting and pulling with each rise and fall Jim made.

Delicious and awkward at first, Jim rocked and slammed his prostate numbingly good against the firm intruder inside him. The vampire growling and groaning to the expertise of the boy on his lap and the lithe fingers gripping at his bare shoulders. 

Jim felt his throat constrict around a whine, when the strength of the hands, held him from moving. Instead, the creature pressed smothering kisses to Jim's heaving chest and relished the the clasping of walls around him. 

Bone's hands left the boys waist to trail up sweaty and sticky flesh, to the curve of where ribs pultrude against skin. Feeling the fragile breath of each gasp the human made, under his heated palms. 

Jim let his forehead fall against the vampires, humming breathless sighs as the working mouth, made its way to kiss under Jim's jaw. Tasting the ruby red stream, from the punctured flesh he damaged earlier. Loving the metallic, sweet taste on his tongue and the pure flavor of the boy he found himself falling more and more obsessed with. Jim's rising chest pressed deep breaths into the unmoving firm chest at his front. The hands at his back sliding so tenderly along his skin that Jim forgot that he was in the arms of a ruthless killer, and the thought almost unnerved him, and thrilled him all the same. The vampire branded his body in a invisible claim, with each stroke his careful fingers made along his flushed skin.

The night went on with rough and sweet kisses, with pained and glorious pleasures to his person, that belonged body and soul to the devil in his bed. Making Jim wonder, in the future, how he could ever stop what he had begun, and caused him silently and nervously to comprehend, in a voice that sounded all too close like the creature that found a place in his home, ...that it wouldn't.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are so so so very appreciated! I really do need them.:D and if you're into my black hat bones, please be saying so, cause I don't think I'll write more unless I get some comments. I don't seem to have followers who like it??? Please let me know, so I know what to focus my writing on! Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr as well, if you wish to follow me there. I'll be making an account soon, based only on my drawings and fic updates, if anyone is interested?


End file.
